MY HERO
by DIEhardFANgirl14
Summary: Bella is 20 years old and is constantly abused by her boyfriend Anthony. One day at her shop she meets a young man who in the story you will find out who it is.So will this unnamed man change her life and stop the abuse? Lets find out and see.
1. THE MEETING

**Hey everyone please review this is my very first story on fan fiction and kind of nervous that none of you would like it so again please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chpt.1**

**BPOV**

My name is Isabella swan but rather be called "Bella." It's my birthday today and I know I hate presents and a party as well but I really hat this birthday because both my parents Charlie and Renee were killed in a car accident about five months ago. I have a few friends but I mainly talk to Angela. Angela loves to talk about guys, clothing and mostly her dates with mike she is like terribly in love with him.

"Bella!" Angela screamed with excitement.

"What angie! Whats wrong?" I said forgetting the reason she would be that happy.

"look bells I know you hate going out for your b-day but tonight we are going clubbing!" she practically shouted out at me.

"Awe angie do I have to Im not even a good dancer." which I wasn't "I hate clubbing."

"Of course you have to." she replied "you'll have fun I promise ill pick you up at seven o clock Kay. Talk to you later." she spotted mike then was off.

**FOUR OR FIVE HOURS LATER…….**

Angela came bursting through the doors. Then suddenly stopped when she saw what I was wearing. I was wearing a black t-shirt that had a cute design on it and blue jeans that to me looked pretty , my shoes were sketchers and my hair was put up in a pony tail. She looked totally surprised. Just then she ran to me and grabbed my arm and ran up the stairs with me.

"we have some work do." after we had fished I noticed what I was I wearing a short mini skirt that was light blue along with a tight white tank top and white slip ons with my hair pulled back slightly to the side.

"Bells you look friggin hot!" she said proudly of herself.

Before I could say anything she took my arm and we were off. What in the world are we doing here? I thought. I wasn't even old enough to get in I was only turning seventeen.

"Angie!"I said a little worried "how are we going to get in?"

"Oh! Right I got us fake id's."She said not even close to being worried.

After we got in an hour or two later I started to get tired so I was going to tell Angie when a voice from behind had stopped me.

"Hey babe!" he was tall and very muscular and you can really tell that he had been drunk.

"Can I help you?" I said a little irritated.

"Yeah you could give me you number and we could get together." I was so creeped out and really grossed out.

"Look im sorry but you're drunk and I have to go." I said slightly turning when I felt someone grab my arms. I started to panic as the guy started to pull me closer and closer to him. I closed my eyes scared until I heard a mans voice telling the guy that was holding my arms to step off. Suddenly after that had happened I had found myself crying.

"Are you okay miss…."he said hinting that he didn't know my name.

"Swan. Bella swan and you?" I asked while looking into his eyes which were bluish green and so beautiful.

"My names Anthony warren it's a pleasure to meet you…."he paused then said my name "Bella."

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

Four years have passed and a lot has changed the one thing that has really changed was Anthony. Anthony has been more and more abusive towards me which he never been that twenty years old now I once in a long while would talk to Angela. Her and mike went to college with eachother. I ended up getting my own shop called "The Get Away."

"Bella! God damn it!!!"Damn he sound pissed "who the hell was that boy you were talking to?"

"What boy I wasn't talking to any guy!" I sounded so scared.

"Are you lying to me you little whore!"He was furious.

He grabbed my hair held it as started to punch me in the stomach as I fell to the ground. When I was on the ground he kicked me then in the ribs till blood came out of my mouth. He then turns and called me a bitch. An hour on the floor I slowly started to get up and I walked upstairs to take a shower for work. I got to work on time that meant I wouldn't get beaten by him for being late. Two hours after being here I heard someone come in and instantly I said.

"Hello my name is Bella how may I help you?" I had said still looking down then I heard him say.

"Yes hello I was just wondering if I could read one of those books? You see me and my family are new in town." he had said with a soft velvet voice and with crooked smile.

"Oh! Well yes you can and welcome to forks, Washington the wettest place on the continental us."

"Thank you." he said then asked "so Bella how old are you." he had asked

"I just turned twenty you?"

"Im also twenty years old of age….."He was about to say something when we heard a loud bang. Oh no! Was all I could think?

**THANK U MY FIRST CHPT PLEASE REVIEW…………..**


	2. THE GET AWAY

**HEY EVEYONE THIS CHPT MIGHT NOT BE AS GOOD BECAUSE I HAD A KINDA HARD TIME THINKING OF HOW TO MAKE IT SO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR UPCOMIN CHAPTERS PLEASE FEEL FREE TO HELP AND STILL PPLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**CHPT.2**

**EPOV**

Bella was the most beautiful living thing in the world. She had long brown hair that went down to her waist. Wait! Should I be feeling this way about her? After all I just met her but felt I already knew this girl. Bella was looking down, but when she looked up and our eyes met I fell in. Maybe in way to deep. Her chocolate brown eyes that met mine broke right there because of a loud "BANG" we heard. Bella and I both turned towards the door to see a man standing there. I turned slightly back to where she had stood and with the expression on her face it seemed that she had known him.

"Bells why are you just standing there?" He asked with obvious hatred in his voice.

"We need to talk! Now!" He had said with such force. Then grabbed her arm and pulled her through the doors to kitchen which I had seen this fragile girl squint her eyes in pain.

"Anthony can't it wait I have customers!?"

"No of course it can't wait!" He practically screamed in her when I saw the most hurtful thing I ever saw. A very small but also a very noticeable little tear rolled down her face. Within a minute latter there was screaming and I then had heard glass shadder and something else fall. Now twenty minutes later both of then had come out. While he was walking he was glaring at me with eyes fuller with hatred with me just giving a light smile to him. She was then in front of me I was able to smell her blood. Poor Bella she had been staring at the counter, her hair hung down hiding her face and revealed a cut she had on her shoulder which made me cringe. The smell of her blood was so addicting that it was as addicting as doing drugs and getting high. I had to control myself I have to have enough control. Splat! Splat! Splat! I kept hearing water dripping so I looked up and happened to see it was Bella she had been crying.

"Bella Are you okay? What happened back there? Did he hurt you!?" I started to say but had been cut off by her sweet but shuddering voice.

"I'm fine don't worry about me everything's okay." she said then added "im sorry to rush you but I have to close the shop up early." Bella said wanting to just break down in tears. Honestly I wanted so bad to go up to her and have her in my arms comforting her.

"Edward! Edward! Were are you I have to talk to you. It's really important!" A high pitch voice I had known so well. It was one person and one person only it was my sister Alice.

Alice was a very interesting girl. She loved to go shopping and she loves to decorate for special occasions. So if you saw her you would probably describe her as a hyper active, fashionable little looking pixie. I looked back up to see Bella staring at me with those beautiful looking eyes.

"Bella are you okay?" I said staring into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm fine I was just thinking that…..I…well... I don't know your name." she said hesitantly.

"Oh yeah I kind of forgot. My name is Edward Cullen." I said still looking at her she noticed then her cheeks turned bright red.

"Are you living here with your family Edward?" She asked and for a moment I didn't answer because I was in a daze just looking at her.

"Edward? Are you okay?" that's when I knew I had to answer.

"Yeah im fine Bella and yes I do live with my family I have brothers, sisters and mom and dad."

"My sisters name are Alice and Rosalie my brothers name are Emmett and jasper finally my moms name is esme and my dad is Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Do you live here with any family?" I asked very curiously.

"No I don't have family here with me. I'm living with my boyfriend AnthonyI have been with him for four or five years."

then once we finished our conversation we noticed what time it was. It had been two and a half hours later than when she had said she had to close the shop.

**BPOV**

Oh god! Its five o'clock. Anthony is going to kill me. I said goodbye to Edward and then went our separate ways. When I was finally home I walked to the door I got my key out to unlock it but it opened and a tall figure opened it up and pulled me in.

"You're late! Where have you been!? You were with that guy weren't you!?" he screamed with anger and jealousy in his voice.

"No I was held up at the store. Some more costumers came in I swear!" I was already crying so hard that I thought I was going to stop breathing.

"Don't lie to me you little slut. You probably slept with him as well didn't you?" Anthony screamed in my face.

After that Anthony grabbed me and pulled me to the bedroom. When we were there he pushed me on the bed and started to rip off my clothes and kissed my collar bone while holding down my arm tight enough to where bruises would be left in the morning. It was getting harder for me to breath with the pressure of him kissing me and with him being on top of me. That had been going on for about an hour until he finished and punched me in the ribs and knocked me out. When I had woken up I was so sore and tired I struggled out of bed and in to the shower. Anthony was making me go to work so when I did get there I set up then put the open sign up. I started to clean the tables when I felt someone stand right next to me. Slowly I looked up and she was the most petite and really hyper looking.

"Hi! I'm Alice your Isabella right?" The pixie looking girl asked.

"Its Bella and hello." I just simply said.

"Oh my gosh Bella we are going to be best of friends!" She said jumping up and down.

"Oh you must be Alice Cullen Edwards's sister." Wow she is so pretty.

"Edward spoken about me? Did he say mean things he loves to pick on me!?"

Just then I saw others walking toward us. A short skinny blond, but very beautiful, A tall muscular guy that was holding the girl around the waist and a shorter guy but still muscular coming next to Alice and held her in his arms. He had short curly hair with blue eyes and seemed like he wasn't trying to breath.

"Hi im Rosalie but you can call me rose and this is my husband Emmett." She said very warmly but also was as if she wasn't trying to get to close.

"And Bella this is my husband jasper." Alice said with much excitement.

"It's nice to meet all of you. If you don't mind me asking though how come you're together but you're all related." I asked very curiously.

"Oh well we are not all related only rose and jasper are biologically related they are twins. The rest of us are adopted by esme and Carlisle." Emmett had said with his loud voice

It was amazing having them there. They were so beautiful their skin was very pale but their skin made it look as if they were shimmering and glowing. Deep in thought they were staring at me with worry until I snapped out of it and about to ask what was wrong when……..

"BELLA!" He pushed through the crowd and was about to hit me when I was pulled out of the way and had been blocked by three guys and held in the arms by two loving girls who looked very protective of me!

**WELL THAT CONCLUDES THIS CHPT SO PLEASE REVIEW AND ANY IDEAS FOR MY NEXT CHPT COULD REALLY HELP!IF THERES SOMETHING U WANT THE CHARACTERS TO DO OR SAY LET ME NO AND ILL SEE WHAT I COULD DO!!!!!!!!!!!!:)********SO REVIEW IF YOU WANT ANOTHER FOR THOSE OF U THAT REVIEWED MY FIRST CHPT THANKZ IT HELP **

**AND IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING BAD TO SAY IT S OKAY STILL PPLZ REVIEW………….**


	3. CULLENS

**OKAY EVERYONE IM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED I JUST BEEN SORTA BUSY MOVIN HOUSES AND GETTING SITUATED!! SO HERE IT IS THE THIRD CHPT PLEASE SAY WHAT I CAN DO IN THE NEXT CHPT ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!AND SORRY FOR SOME OF THE MISTAKES IN THE FIRST CHPT.**

**CHPT.3 **

**AnPOV**

I swear that girl of mine was so damn stupid. I wasn't going to risk her talking to that guy again so instead of going to work I went to The Get Away. She didn't notice me behind her so I guess that was good. I waited maybe ten or twenty minutes standing there watching her clean tables. I thought okay that boy was nowhere to be seen so I would leave. Well that's what I thought. This tiny pixie girl practically jumping up and down then went inside and I noticed she was trying to talk with Bella, but Bella looked like she was trying to ignore her at first. After two or three minutes of the pixie talking, Bella started to talk and was smiling. I was furious when I saw more of them going over to her so I went in.

"Bella!" I shouted with much force behind her name.

I was already getting ready to grab her by her arm when I saw three guys stand in front of her in a protective way as if they were family. One was very tall and very very muscular. The one on the right of him was maybe two inches shorter he had blond hair and blue eyes and looked like he was going to attack me. Lastly there was the guy that was with Bella last. When I got close enough to the boys I started to glare at her. You can tell she was scared of me which is exactly how I wanted it to be.

"Hey is there a problem here?" The muscular one had said to me.

"Yeah, you're in the way of me getting to my girlfriend so move!" I had told him in a high voice.

"Look we don't want to cause a problem so please just lower your voice." The short blond boy asked of me.

"Well if you don't want to create a problem move so I can get to her!!"I started to walk forward when the one with muscles put his hand on my chest to stop me. That made me furious so I got my right hand and went in for a right jab…………… how did he do that I didn't even see his hand move. Right then he was about to tell me something until he heard a small voice.

"Emmett! Please stop its okay I should go with him." Slowly she wandered her way to were I was.

"Bella! No don't go with him stay with us!" The two girls that had been next to Bella were crying but with dry tears.

Before she had gotten to me she was stopped by the bronze haired guy.

"Bella, please stay what if we were to take you home later but right now stay with us!?" he told her kinda pulling her back to where he was.

"No I really should go im sorry I can't stay." She said but with tears coming out of her eyes.

Finally she had gotten to where I was standing this whole time so I got my arm put around her waist and basically pulled her out of there.

**JPOV**

Man that boyfriend of Bella's was a total ass I just wanted to hurt him so bad but I knew I couldn't. As poor Bella was being pulled I felt her pain. When she winced her eyes so did I that's how bad she had to have been hurting. While feeling her pain I felt everyone else's pain it was very hard. Alice my love and Rosalie had experienced sadness, Emmett was feeling anger, rage, sadness and love as if Bella was a little sister. I was well practically feeling all of that and lastly my poor brother Edward was feeling the worst, pain sadness and love for another. Of coarse that another would be Bella.

**EMPOV**

How dare that piece of garbage touch Bella, I know I only known her for about twenty minutes but she already seemed like family. To me she was a little and I mean little sister I never had. I had been worried of what it was going to be like meeting her to my surprise I didn't attack her or hurt her. So that means Jasper needs to give me ten dollars on that. He thought I would have done something stupid.

**BPOV**

By the time we pulled up in the drive way my eyes had stopped from tearing up. The only thing that was left on my mind was that I didn't know what he thought of doing to me. I walked up to the door and opened it then had been pushed to the ! I turn onto my back and he was on top of me. At first he slapped me then started to sock me in the stomach.

"Anthony stop! Please!" Was all I could say before blood poured out of my mouth and that's when I made the biggest mistake. I got my hand and arm free and slapped as hard as I could across the face.

"You little bitch how dare you hit me!" He screamed at me. Then got both my arms lifted them both above my head and socked me in the stomach some more. He finally got tired of hitting me so he pulled my shirt off, kissing my collar bone, down to the center of my breast. Then made his way to my pants unbuttoned them and slid them off. That was the longest day of my life.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" It was my retarded alarm clock waking me for work.

I got to The Get Away at seven o'clock to be met by unfortunately Alice and Emmett Cullen Edwards family. Oh god I hope they can't see my bruises or cuts.

"BELLA! BELLA! BELLA! Yay im sooo happy to see you again." It was Alice in well her usual happy self.

"Hey Alice it's nice to see you again to. What are you two doing here?" I simply asked but wondered why they where here.

"Oh well that's easy Eddie wouldn't stop talking and fussing over you so we thought we should come by if that's okay?" Emmett had explained after he gave me a gentle hug.

"So where is Edward?"

"Well he's with rose and jasper they went on a small trip but they're coming back on Monday." Alice said in a sad voice probably wishing jasper was here.

"Hey Bella?"

"Yeah Emmett what's up?"

"Me and Alice were hoping you would like to come over and have a sleepover and of coarse meet Carlisle and Esme."He asked me I was so shocked they asked me that.

"So would you?" Alice in an eager tone.

"Yeah that sounds fun when?"

"Tonight if you'd like we can pick you up at five o'clock." Emmett said

"Sure I'll see you two at five tonight." I was happy but scared for when I would get back to Anthony.

**HEY THAT WAS CHPT 3 HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW AND MAYBE GIV SOME TIPS TO WHAT I COULD WRITE IN MY NEXT CHPT******** SO AGAIN IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OF WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN AT THE SLEEPOVER AND AFTER PLEASE TELL**

**OH AND THANKS TO THESE FEW PEOPLE FOR YOU REVIEWS AND ITS NOT ALL OF THEM:**

**RHEENIE**

**LOOK THERES SOMETHING SHINY**

**X-JOKES-X**

**AND CHELSEAELLA **


	4. THE SLEEPOVER

**Oh hey I do not own twilight but wish I did!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**HEY EVERYONE SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED BUT I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT! SO HERE IT IS AND TELL WAT YOU THINK.**

**CHPT.4**

**EDPOV**

One thing I hate having to do is hunting. Well I guess its not that bad, it's better than being a monster. Ok yeah im still killing an animal but its way better than killing a human isn't it? Personally my favorites to hunt are panthers and bears. After yesterday. I mean at the Get Away. I wanted to kill Anthony tear him to shreds and throw the pieces in a fire. Bella is a beautiful, smart, and caring person it hurt me so much to see her in pain.

"Edward is something wrong man?" I heard Jasper call to me.

"Yeah everything cool why?"

"Its nothing I just wanted to say that Bella girl is pretty cool huh? There was one thing that I noticed. I couldn't feel her emotions as much as I could feel another person." Jasper said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey Ed are you falling for this girl not that's it's a bad thing but it is pretty dangerous.

"Yay Eddie you're finally falling in love im so happy for you! I bet Alice already saw that coming." Rosalie started screeching at the top of her lungs.

"Hey Ed you know the little emotion I got from her were very interesting when she was around you." Jazz said in a sly voice then got up and ran so which meant he was hiding something. Could that be true the reason I felt this way for her was because I had been falling for her. So that's even the feeling I got the first day I met her. I did know one thing for sure, I couldn't feel this way for her. Im a monster a VAMPIRE.

**APOV**

Yay! Yay! Yay! I can't wait until Bella gets here. I just had the best vision ever! I saw Bella and Edward getting together kissing. First before I get to excited we have to officially get rid of Anthony, but I still wonder why he's always so scary and if he does anything to Bella. She seems to even be scared of him. Emmett he found out about my vision because he was standing with me when I had it.

"Alice what if this isn't such a good idea Bells comes by?" Em said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Em it's going to be fine. Soon she's going to see that she loves him and not that loser. Other than that we all know how Edward feels about Bella." I said to him.

"Yes but your visions are not always accurate and what she finds out our secret gets scared and runs away." He said with definite worry in his voice.

"Don't fret Emmett it will work out I promise." I tried to reassure him. After our conversation I told him to help me to set up. Emmett helped by setting up the Nintendo Wii, Guitar Hero and such. Me I got my favorite things I got my makeup and clothes and other necessary items. Esme and Carlisle finally got back from Alaska, that's where the Denali's live. They both knew about Bella and had been thrilled about her. Okay it was now four-thirty almost time to pick her up. We recently went hunting just incase Bella got hurt we wouldn't accidently attack her even though we have great control over our blood lust.

**BPOV**

Why I wonder? Why would Alice and Emmett want to hang out with a girl like me? Yes of coarse their both sweet for inviting me but I don't really want to get yet another beating because of them. Also Anthony is not aware of my plans for this weekend. I also worried about three things right now, A) All of them finding out my secret and seeing my cuts and bruises. B) Carlisle and Esme not approving of me and C) Going home and getting another beating. Although the last time he did he left straight after probably to go sleep with some hooker. You know now that I stop to think I think the Cullen's might be hiding something. Ring! Ring! Ring! My phone started ringing which broke my train of thought and made me jump.

"Hello?"

"Hello Bella it's me Angie." Oh. My. God. Angie!

"Angiehowareyou? I'vemissedyousomuch. Whatarey…" I asked not even taking a breath but was cut off by Angie.** (Incase you didn't understand she said "Angie how are you? I've missed you so much. What are y…." Then was cut off)**

"Jezz Bells chill im fine and I've missed you to. Im just hanging out with Mike." I was so glad she called.

"So Bells how are you? You still with that loser Anthony?"

"Yeah Angela im still with him and im doing a little better." I almost had tears coming down my face when I said that.

"Oh god! Why don't you leave him he's not worth all this? Does he still hit you!?" I can tell she was getting upset.

"Angie calm down. I know I should leave him I really want to. And yeah he still does." I broke down in tears strolling down my cheeks.

"Bells my poor friend I wish I could be with you. Look I have class soon so ill call again I promise. I love you take care okay, and try getting away from him." She said then hung up.

Later it was time go downstairs and wait for Alice and her brother. Knock! Knock! Hmm I guess they were here already. I answered the door and it was them. We said our "Hello's" and "How are you's then Took off. When we arrived Emmett he made me let him carry my things to the house. It was beautiful. Three stories light brown walls mostly glass windows and grass with lilies and roses in the front. WOW! Was all I could think of?

"Bella would you like to go inside Esme cooked for you?" All I did was nod as I was still in shock.

After I ate Emmett wanted to play guitar hero but Alice wanted to do makeovers so they had me choose and I chose guitar hero. Emmett went first Alice went second and I went last.

"OK I love this game and in really good but lets make it a bit more interesting shall we!" Em said with his BOOMING laughter and with a wide grin on his face.

"Ok. Sure." Alice and I both said.

"Cool here it is. Well do one round! After this round we will write down the scores got it? The winner has to prank call someone. The second winner has to take something and keep it from our siblings rooms and the loser has to strip his or her clothes only to their under clothing and run around the house like that." After he said that both mine and Alice's mouth dropped open.

"What! If I lose im so not doing that!" We both disagreed.

"Oh come on if I lose I have to do it as well." He started laughing.

"Fine!" We sighed.

We started playing and Emmett finished he scored seven thousand. Alice went and she ended up scoring seven thousand six hundred. Finally it was my turn I had to do one of the hardest songs and when I finish I started cracking up laughing and crying on the floor. My score was one hundred thousand. Emmett saw my score fell to the floor and was sobbing saying different things.

"H-H-How D-Did you Sc-Score higher Th-Than me?" He said in the floor.

So I put the guitar down walked to him and said " Start Stripping" then heard Alice fall to the ground laughing so hard. He slowly got up waited for us to sit down than took his shirt and pants off and started running around the house like that. We got tired after an hour or two of that so we sat down to watch a movie when I heard someone ask me something.

"Bells I was wondering if I could ask you a question?" he ask kind nervous.

"Yeah of coarse Emmett what is it?" Now I was curious.

"Does Anthony ever put his hands on you?" I could see worry in both their eyes so I guess I have no choice now.

"Well when he gets…" I started talking but was interrupted by a loud banging.

All three of us stood up and went towards the door. We saw Carlisle and Esme running down the stairs to see what was going on. We moved closer when whoever was there knocked down the door. OH GOD!! It was Anthony. Anthony was so wasted to where he was calling me names and started coming to me until he had been stopped by Carlisle and Emmett. Esme and Alice took me out to the kitchen to get away from him. Both the boys where still trying to calm him down but he wouldn't.

"Bells! Get out here NOW! I know you can hear me. If you don't come out here when you get home you know what will happen.

"Anthony please calm down we don't want any trouble." I heard Carlisle speak.

Then we also heard glass shatter and things falling to the ground. Then it was silent so we assumed they got him out of the house and thank god.

"Bells he's gone its fine now." Emmett said to me.

"No! It's not fine he broke all kinds of your belongings. Im so sorry for what he did." I started to cry. I felt a hand on my back and it was Carlisle.

"It's really okay Bella it wasn't your fault. I do need to ask you a question though is that fine?" He asked me and I just nodded.

"Bella what did he mean when he said If you don't come out when you come home you know what will happen?" They looked at me with sympathy in their eyes.

**OKAY WELL THAT'S THE CHPT YOU BEEN WAITING FOR HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!! AND THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED IT MADE IT LOTS EASIER TO GET INSPTRED TO KEEP WRITING SO IN THAT CASE WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHPT.?**


	5. TRUTHS AND DISCOVERIES

**OKAY HEY REVIEWERS IM SOOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED LATLEY BUT I HAVE BEEN SORTA LACKING IT AND MADE A COOL NEW FRIEND WHO HAS SO MUCH IN COMMON WITH ME AND WE BEEN HANGING OUT BUT I HAVENT SEEN HER & THAT GAVE ME TIME TO WRITE MY NEXT CHPT SO AGAIN SORRY FOR THE WAIT **********

**OH AND FOR YOU TAYLOR LAUTNER FANS I WATCHED A VIDEO OF HIM THAT WAS SIX MIN. AND HE LOOKED AT HIM SELF 21 TIMES HA HA HA HA LOL….. IT'S OKAY THOUGH HE'S STILL HOOOOOTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!! **

**CHAPTER 5.**

Previous

"Bella what did Anthony mean when he said that if you didn't go home when you do go home you know what will happen?" Carlisle asked while the other three looked at me with sympathy in their eyes.

**BPOV**

"When Anthony gets upset or angry with me he gets aggressive. Also he would come home drunk and take out anger on me and hurt me physically, verbally or even sexually."

Eventually after I told them my whole story Carlisle asked me some questions. For example, how long has he been hurting me? Did I ever try going to the police? And how many times would I say he's hit me? I answered all of his questions but when I finished I saw anger in Emmett's face, and sadness in both Esme and Alice's face. Some how it seemed like Emmett knew what Carlisle was about to ask me because before he did he had both his hands balled up as if he were going to get up and start hitting things. Carlisle started speaking and then asked me one last question.

"Bella Can I see your cuts and bruises I would like to make sure nothings broken or to damaged?" He asked in a calm voice.

"I don't know I should just get home to Anthony before he gets angrier than he already is." When I said this in the corner of my eye I saw Alice get a bit upset and stand up.

"Bells what the Hell are you kidding me do you really think we could really let you go back to him after seeing that!" Alice practically screamed at me but only with worry until I finally said "Ok."

"Okay Carlisle I'll show you them." I told him in a low voice.

A hour and half later we came out of the room he told me it looked like everything was starting heal so that was good. He said I still had some bruises so he said to Alice and Emmett that if they hugged me they had to be gentle because we all know they would hug me to death if they could. Both of them nodded then Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me to the family room while Carlisle and Esme went back to their room. It was now twelve o'clock midnight and without thinking I started to yawn which made me keep putting my hand over my mouth.

"Okay its bedtime the tiny human is tired!" Emmett said then laughed.

Alice and I stood up and she grabbed a hold of my hand but before we went upstairs I ran over to Emmett and gave him a hug which sorta made him jump and i then whispered a "Thank you" in his ear. He smiled and pulled me into a big bear hug and said to me " anytime lil sis!" That made me blush and smile which also made him laugh.

**EMPOV**

Tonight was very entertaining. Earlier Bella, Alice and I played guitar hero and Bells won me I still cant believe it. I lost so I had to go run around the house in my boxers it had been really fun until it was ruined by her A-Hole of a boyfriend showed up and started to yell and trash everything in his tracks. He wanted Bella to go back with him but there was no way in hell we were going to let him do that. After we got him to leave Carlisle got Bella and we all went family room and told Bella to tell him what Anthony has been doing to her. At first she was resistant but than she finally told us that he would hit her in the stomach, face and possibly everywhere else on her body. When I heard this I got mad but the next thing she told us upset me the most. She said that he even would sexually abuse her. I already wanted to hurt Anthony when he was here but now i wanted to kill him for what he had done but Carlisle gave us a look saying that we can't hurt him even though I knew he wanted to hurt him as well. Right now when she hugged me, thanked me, and when I called her my little sister it made me happy to know she was safe here with us.

**APOV**

"Goodnight Bells I'll see you in the morning ok." I told her while still picturing all those horrible things that happened to her.

"Okay goodnight Alice." Bella said while I closed the doors.

I left to go down stairs and chat while we wait for the others to come home. I miss Jazz I hate the times when were not together. I don't mean that he can never go anywhere without me but whenever im sad he knows how to make me feel better. And I just have a lot on my mind but something was telling me that Bella knows our secret. Anyways maybe it's a good thing that she knows I mean she likes our brother Edward and who doesn't know he likes her so their perfect together.

**EDPOV**

Its about time we're on our way home Jasper and Rose are driving me crazy. For one they keep talking about Bella but when I do get her off my mind for the moment they end up sending pictures of her in my head. Now we are going home and I could go to my room and not come out. When we got home there was two familiar sent that I knew. The first ones was Anthony's. The second one was Bella's. As I walked to the family room I saw Rose was already in Emmett's arms making out and Jazz held Alice as if to comfort her so I read her mind to see what's up.

Stupid Anthony had to come and ruin all the fun we were having with Bella by trying to take her back –Alice thought

After a second or so I then remembered Bella was going to spend the night with Alice and Emmett. I looked up to see Alice staring at me with wide eyes and realized that I read her mind. I looked at her letting her know that I wanted to know what happened tonight. She nodded and in her head started to talk.

Edward, Anthony he would hit Bells and sometimes even put her in the hospital.

Alice said the last part lower than a whisper so only us in the room could hear. Rose had looked up to Emmett who had a pained expression on his face along with Jasper.

Oh god! Poor Bella she's like family we can't let her go back to him what if he kills her-The last part Rose said was a little hard to listen to.

He ever comes near her again I'll kill him I don't care what Carlisle say's-Man Emmett's taking this really hard Bella's like a sister to him.

Whoa! Everyone's emotions are making me feel really weird-Jasper the only sane one right now, thought.

Maybe we could go shopping to get our mind off of this? Oh wait! Hi Edward I almost forgot you could read minds so what do you think about the shopping idea?-Alice thought and started giggling. She's so weird but that's why I love her.

I was now going to my room when I heard my name being called. "Edward" the voice said so I followed the sound. I ended up in front of a door and opened it to find her laying there so peaceful like an angel sleeping. "Edward?" She said my name again but this time more like a question so I answered back whispering in her ear "Yes my love" I said then froze noticing that I had called her "My love." After she said something that made me freeze again. All through that night I sat on a chair next to her bed and watch my angel sleep and once in a while talk. The next morning the sun came up and that pulled me out of my thoughts. I got up from the chair and was about to leave when I heard my name so I turned around.

"Edward?" She asked still half asleep.

"Yes Bella?" I simply said in return.

She sat up turned to where her eyes were facing me.

"When did you get back?" Her eyes now looking right into mine and mine were looking straight into hers.

"The three of us got home last night while you were sleeping." I answered.

"Were you in here the whole night with me?" She asked me with curiosity written all over her face.

A slight smile came onto my face and I noticed she had been staring at me probably thinking I was crazy or something for staring off into space. So I asked her a question instead of staying quiet.

"Yes Bella I was in here with you through the night and saw some of the things you would do in your sleep so I was wondering what you were dreaming?" I asked her my question than remembered that in her sleep she told me that she had loved me.

"I was dreaming of Anthony first and remembering some things he did to me and then I…" Bella paused which I was able to see that she started to blush but then she opened her mouth to continue. "Started to dream of something else." She stopped and looked down and I knew if I didn't ask what she wouldn't say.

"What Bella of what?" I said a little eager and anxious to hear what she had to say. She then looked up staring at me.

"Of well ……You Edward." She started to blush an even brighter red again.

Right after that she shifted her head to where she was staring at the ground probably embarrassed of what she just said. I walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. I picked up my hand and put it under her chin for I could see her face and smiled.

"You were dreaming of me?" when I said that it made her turn as red as cherries.

"Yes since I have met you I have had dreams about you at night." She spoke as low as a whisper.

After she spoke she was about to pull away when Instead I pulled her to me and put an arm around her waist and gently kissed her. At first she was tense but loosened up after a second and lifted her armed to my neck. We were like that for just moments then backed away enough for we could look at each other. When I saw her eyes looking straight into mine she started to smile.

**BPOV**

Wow! That was amazing Edward just kissed me and I felt like never wanting to let go of him. His lips against mine were really soft and our lips were so in sync together. But something in that kiss gave me an answer I have been searching for ever since I met the Cullen's. Ok maybe not exactly since I met them. This whole sleepover experience cleared everything up and I figured it out. The Cullen's my new friends their vampires. They have to be it explains their incredible strength, Speed, body temperature and being able to hear me when I speak in a low whisper to where nobody but me should be able to hear. I now knew his secret and wasn't scared but still needed to hear it from him so tonight I was going ask him. I lifted my hand to his cheek really just to feel his skin and when I did he put his hand on top of mine and squeezed it ever so gently then kissed it.

"Bella last night when we arrived home Alice told us everything that happened with Anthony and what happened afterwards is it all true?" He asked still holding my hand.

"Yeah its true last night Anthony came here yelling and breaking everything he saw for two reasons, One he was drunk and wasted and some how found out where I was going to be tonight and two he was determined to get me to go home with him because he doesn't like me being anywhere where another guy might be." I again had to tell my story with Anthony.

Before Edward was able to continue to asking me anymore I knew I just had to ask him my question.

"Edward can I ask you something it's actually kind of important?"

"Of coarse you can Bella what is it?" He told me.

"Edward please don't get mad or upset ok?" I begged and saw he had a hint of worry on his face.

"Bells you're starting to worry me what's wrong!?"

I opened my mouth to start talking but it seemed like nothing was going to come out except one word which I managed to get out and said to him "Vampire" When I said that I heard him gasp. I then shifted my body to where my legs where over the edge. After I did that I felt Edward put his arms around my waist and pull me back to where my back was to his chest. He then whispered in my ear which sent chills down through my body.

"Are you afraid!?" He said in a low and soft voice but low enough for me to hear.

"No!" I still had chills running through my body so that was all I could say.

I felt his body tense up so I shifted to where it was face to face and in his eyes were three different emotions love, shock, and worry. It looked like he was deep into thought so I pulled my arms from him to wrap them around his neck trying to ensure him I wasn't afraid of him. He reacted to this movement and wrapped his arms around me and kept saying to me "I will never hurt you or leave your side unless you want me to" over and over he said this to me.

"Edward I know you won't and I will never want you to leave me so please stay with me!?" I said now up against his chest and remembered something, Anthony.

I started to cry a little and Edward noticed and tightened his grip on me.

"Bella why are you crying did I do something wrong?" He asked with such compassion.

"No it's nothing you did Edward its just I remembered that there is that problem I have with you know Anthony!" I said into his chest.

"Right Anthony, Bella you don't have to worry about him we would never let him get to you or hurt you ever again trust me. Also he is a human so he really wouldn't be able to hurt any of us so please don't worry we'll figure something out." He was still holding me when the door opened and in came the pixie Alice.

"Oh My God it's about time you two tell each other how you felt! Oh and hey Emmett you owe me fifty bucks!" She screamed while jumping up and down happy about me and Edward.

"Alice was there something you needed?" He asked in a tone showing he probably was getting annoyed with her.

"Oh right can you two come down stairs we want to talk to Bells about her problem of a boyfriend soon to be ex!?" She said not in a loud voice.

Edward looked at me giving me a look saying it was my choice and that we didn't have to go if I didn't want to. I stared back at him and nodded to let him know it was ok then looked at Alice and she came and grabbed my hand to pull me down stairs with Edward right behind. We got to the family room and Alice went to Jasper and sat on his lap, Edward guided me to the loveseat and I sat laying my head on his shoulder. Emmett was on the floor with Rose also on his lap and his arms were around her holding her close to him. Lastly there was Carlisle sitting with Esme right beside him on the big couch. I really liked this all of them told me I was like family I they all wanted me to be safe and now I couldn't help but feel that when I know that they are a lot stronger then Anthony and can easily hurt him if needed. I finally noticed Alice moved to look at me and was about to start talking.

"Bella the reason we All wanted to talk to you is because we care about you and we all love so we have to make a plan on how to get you away permanently from Anthony or get him caught by the police so he will leave you alone!" Alice stood up and walked over to me and started again.

"Bella you're our family now and we're going to do whatever it takes to help you but I do want to know what you think we should do." She asked me and for a moment I didn't answer and then I knew I wanted him to have to pay for the rest of his worthless life for what he did to me.

"Well I do think he should just rot in jail I don't think he deserves to get away with this as if nothing ever happened." I answered and saw everyone in the room nod their heads and agree with me that made me happy.

**HEY I FINALLY FINISHED THAT CHAPTER IM SO HAPPY IT WAS A LOT OF FUN TO DO SO. SO HEY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT AND TELL WHAT YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER? HOW ARE THEY GOING TO GET HIM IN JAIL IM SORTA STUCK SO THIS IS WHERE YOU CAN REALLY HELP ME OUT! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT MY NEXT CHAPTER IS ALSO GOING TO BE MY LAST SO KEEP REVIEWING OH AND IM THINKING OF WRITING ANOTHER STORY SO TELL WHAT YOU THINK.**

**YES! I SHOULD WRIGHT ANOTHER STORY**

**OR**

**NO! I SHOULDN'T WRIGHT ANOTHER STORY**

**AND WHAT EVER YOU SAY IT WILL NOT HURT MY FEELINGS PLEASE TELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ******


	6. Finally the end

**HEY MY REVIEWERS I JUST WANNA SAY THANX FOR STICKING WITH ME THROUGH THIS WHOLE STORY. SO I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY MY LAST CHAP BECAUSE HONESTLY I THIN I COULD HAVE DONE BETTER BUT I WAS JUST SO HERE IT IS YAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**CHPT.6**

**BPOV**

Okay it's been two days since we planned what we were going to do to Anthony. The plan is for me to go to back him and be all lovey dovey with him. Carlisle is going to be waiting at the hospital while the others are outside making sure Anthony doesn't try anything to bad like killing me. When I would get inside I had to make sure to open the window for Emmett because he's going to give me three beers that have been spiked with pills. Then the others would give him some bruises and make it look like he did it to himself. Meanwhile Esme is going to call for an ambulance saying she found a drugged up man lying on the floor of his house barely alive and with the door unlocked. When he gets to the hospital Carlisle is going to make sure that the cops don't believe anything he says accept for well abusing me physically and mentally. Also Carlisle is going to make the cops think that Anthony is suicidal and a danger to others. Oh wait there's one more person, Edward he's going to take me back to the Cullen house so I don't have to be around all of that. So basically the only reason im going back is to get the drugged beer from Em and have Anthony drink it. Right now im in the guest room thinking about how this is going to work out and thinking if it would be better just to let Emmett kill him instead. I was about to turn around when I felt two arms that were extremely cold wrap around my waist. It was Edward. When he did this it made me jump and it made me realize something. I was thinking about Edward the whole time I've been here in the room. His two sisters Alice and Rose both knew the feelings I have for him. Of coarse Alice knew she saw the future and Rose she knew just by looking at us. Now every time im around him and the girls I end up blushing because they always wiggle their eyebrows up and down. Suddenly I felt him pulling me. He was pulling me closer and closer and closer to himself to where there had been no more space left between us.

"Hey there beautiful." Edward said to me while I turned bright red and looking straight into my eyes.

"Hey there handsome what's up?" I asked him with a smile on my face trying not to laugh.

"Not much just bored like crazy so I thought I'd spend time with you if that's okay."

I smiled and nodded to him in approval then told him I'll be back in a minute. I went to restroom to go and change into my night cloths then brush my teeth. When I returned I saw him sitting on the bed waiting for me with open arms. I started to walk in his direction when I noticed him looking up and down my body with a grin on his face. I had been wearing tight blue mini shorts with a tight white tank top showing the curves of my body. We sat next to each other side by side with him just staring at me lust and love in his light golden eyes.

"Bella can I ask you something?" He waited for me to answer.

"Of coarse what is it?"

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

"What would I be nervous about?"

"Well what I mean is, are you nervous about the plan for Anthony?" Honestly I am.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be? After all I am going to be drugging my ex and try to send him to jail."

"Bells are you positive you want to go through with this?" I can tell he starting to feel worried.

"Edward I've never been more positive about anything in my life well except for you." I said in a reassuring way.

"Edward I need to tell you something." I slowly looked to the ground.

He went next to my ear and whispered.

"I know Bells I feel exact the same." Those words gave me the goose bumps all over.

Slowly he gently pushed me back onto the bed and was now on top of me. He leaned down and whispered again in my ear.

"I love you Bells and always will no matter what happens."

His lips then found their way to my jaw line while his left hand found its way to my thigh and stayed there. Soon enough our lips touched and gave a shock between the two of us. The kiss had been so intense and passionate that when he pulled away I was breathing as if the air had been knocked right out of me. Edward started to kiss my jaw then down my neck and chest when we heard someone gasp.

"Oh God! Im so sorry I didn't know you two were busy or anything. I just thought to come in because the door was unlocked and…………" It was Emmett he was covering his eyes acting like a little boy.

Me and Edward both started to laugh at him when he told us to stop laughing at him it's not funny.

"It's okay Em you can open up you eyes now." I told him while trying not to laugh.

"Anyways Em what did you want?" Edward was glaring at him.

"Gosh man if only your eyes could kill. Anyhow Carlisle thought that we should get on with the plan tonight." He looked at us with a big grin on his face.

**ANPOV**

Knock. Knock. Knock. Who would be knocking at my door at this time? I got up to answer the door and was a little shocked to see it was Bella. I knew it I knew she would come back to me sooner or later.

"So Bells I guess you just couldn't stay away from me." I said in a smug voice.

"Of course I came back did you think I wouldn't?" she answered me.

"Well what are you waiting for get inside!?" I said before I pulled her in.

After I pulled her in I grabbed her by the arm and led her to the couch. I then got on top of her and was about to start kissing her. Instead she shoved me out of the way.

"Wait Anthony!" I started to get a little frustrated and answered back.

"Wait for what Bella!?"

"Well…I….um need to slip on something a little more comfortable like." She stuttered.

"Fine hurry up!" I said now irritated.

While waiting for her to come back down I decided to take my shirt off. When I did I heard footsteps and then saw her run straight to the kitchen and come back a few moments later. She was wearing a short blue upper thigh length night gown. I noticed something in her hands and saw that it was three cans of beer.

"Here these are for you." She then handed them to me.

Finally after she gave them to me I grabbed one and opened it then got my arm threw it around Bella and pulled her to me.

**EDPOV**

Man I swear to god if I have to ever in my life deal with this guy again I won't let him go I'll just kill him. I hate having to hear the things he's telling Bella and the things he's thinking about. Lastly out of all this the worst part is he has his filthy hands on her. Oh yeah another thing my siblings can't keep their minds quiet. It's almost time to go to the house now and you can tell because the way he's starting to talking is indicating that he's getting pretty drunk. A couple of minutes later we heard a glass fall and shatter so we thought we should start heading over there. When we got inside Anthony was half way unconscious so Em, Alice, Jasper and Rose were off and did their thing while I did mine. I caught Bella's sent and followed it upstairs into to her room and found her standing there. She turned around and saw me staring at her and she started to blush.

"Are you ready to leave?" I asked in a low voice.

"Yeah almost I just need to get changed ok." She answered and walked past me to the restroom.

"Okay im ready now." I turned to face her and smiled.

We got back to the house and went to the family room and sat down to watch a movie when I noticed Bella looking at me with worry.

"What's wrong Bells?" I asked staring back.

"Oh it's nothing really I was just thinking." She said and looked down to her feet.

"About what?"`

"Edward do you think the plan is going to work out?"

"Hey Bella don't worry im sure everything will be just fine." I said in a reassuring way.

I put my arms around her and pulled her close to me and kissed the top of her head. After that I lifted my hand to her chin so she'd be looking at me and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I love you Bella." I said between kisses.

"As I love you Edward."

**POLICEPOV**

Man it's a good thing that Dr. Cullen called us. This guy is so drunk that he could probably be a danger to others. He's saying that someone attacked him and beat him up and then threatened him not to tell. I looked up and saw the nurse she was trying to give him a shot to calm him down.

"Okay sir please you really need to calm down." She was trying to calm him.

"No why aren't you all listening to me im not crazy get away from me!" He started screaming at everyone.

Honestly after confessing to Dr. Cullen that he's been abusing his girlfriend who in the world would believe that someone beat him up. Well okay now that the nurse gave him a shot I think it's time I arrested him. I stood up and started to talk.

"Anthony you are under arrest you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney if can't afford one we will provide one for you……."

**12 MONTHS LATER**

**BPOV**

Ok its now been 12 months since all of this happened. Five months after going to court and saying to the police what Anthony had done to me he was finally sentenced to a long time in jail. That same day Edward thought it would be nice to take me out on a date to celebrate. He took me to dinner and we both talked for hours for what it seemed until I saw Edward stand up and walk in front of me. He then grabbed my hand so I would stand up and which I did. The next thing that happened shocked me. Edward took my left hand and kneeled to the ground on one knee in front of me.

"Bella I love you more than anything in life and I want to spend every moment of it with you and that's why im asking you this Bella will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Wow did this really just happen I can't believe it. By this time I was crying with tears of joy and with my hand over my mouth and spoke softly one single word.

"Yes!!!"

Edward stood up and took a small red velvet box out and places it on my finger and kissed it.

**THE End**

Or so you thought this is what happened afterwards. Bella ended up getting married with the help of her new family the Cullen ok well Alice. When they finally did get married Bella noticed something different and what could that be well she was expecting. Her and Edward found out that she was pregnant and it was to be a little baby girl which they would name her Kaitlyn Marie Cullen.

OK NOW IT'S…….THE END

**YAY IM DONE THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS STORY. I REALLY HOPE YOU MY REVEIWERS ENJOYED IT AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED MAKING IT. SOOOOO PLEASE TELL WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER OR ONE OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS OR THE ENTIRE STORY ITSELF. THANX SO MUCH TO ALL OF YOU WHO ADDED ME ON YOU FAV AUTHOR AND WHAT NOT SO AGAIN THANK YOU……..**


End file.
